Midnight Chronicles
by hideyocheese
Summary: Confused and near the brink of death, a stallion finds himself in a strange land. Nursed back to health by a tribe of zebra in a much more malevolent part of Equestria, he must begin his journey to discover who he is and his purpose for coming here; to protect the innocent ponies of Equestria, and new friends from an old evil, who the Royal Sisters suspect, may have brought him
1. Prologue- Stranger In A Strange Land

**PROLOGUE**

**Stranger in a Strange Land**

_**AN 994**_

The trees danced to the beat of the gentle wind, a tune only they could hear. The shuffling of the leaves the only sound heard, until a pained groan broke the veritable silence. The source being the broken form of a Pegasus lying on his side, in a shallow crater. His eyes could be seen moving quickly beneath his eyelids. While he appeared to still be alive, his body said he might not be for long. His lustrous white coat, speckled with grey, was marred by deep gashes running along his sides, staining the ground around him a dark red. His long glorious wings hung limply at his sides in crumpled heaps, obviously broken in several places. His long, unruly, jet black mane was plastered to the side of his, admittedly handsome, face from sweat.

From the profuse sweating and groans that escaped him, it was obvious he was in extreme pain, small mercy that he was still unconscious... For now... He stirred weakly, only for his body to be wracked with a sudden, overpowering spasm of pain causing him to scream out. "Unnngghh where am I?" he muttered out loud. The age old question merely echoed vainly into the forest, falling on the deaf ears of the small critters around him. They observed the injured pony with little concern other than their own indifferent curiousity toward this stranger.

The Pegasus forced himself to his weak hooves. He found that his appendages felt strange, as though out of place... Not what he was used to. He scoured his mind for a reason to such a strange feeling only for a terrible throb in his head to surface. He could not remember. That simple realization frightened him. He did not remember anything of his life. He could not recall his name nor where he was from. The more he tried to remember, the worse the throbbing got, to the point when his vision blackened and he fell snout first into the ground further aggravating his wounds. With a sharp pull of breath, he logically analyzed his situation.

He surmised he had taken a blow to the head, possibly from a fall which would explain the crater and his severe injuries. How he was still alive, was a miracle he did not want to question until he was out of the dank, threatening forest. Yet, he could not shake question of why his body felt so foreign to him. With great difficulty, he thought himself to walk or, more accurately, stumble then crawl. "Come on, you can't forget how to walk... It's like riding a bike" While he did not remember what a bike was, the metaphor suited the purpose albeit, loosely. "Left, right, left- OOOFFF" Once more, the unforgiving dirt met the pony under unpleasant terms. "Oh shit that hurts..."

While his hooves were mostly uninjured, aside from some bruises, his severely wings dragged painfully on the ground... Every disturbance, every pebble, sent throbs of pain along his spine. It was beginning to take its toll on him, from the excruciating headache to the pain of the broken or cracked ribs in his chest, that made him fear every breath. But he would not give up. With strengthened resolve that he would not die in here, he brought himself, slowly to full height. He took a minute to examine his wings, and remove his dark hair from in front his eye. He found that the muscles were undamaged, and he could still flex them, though rather painfully. "Why don't I remember having wings?" "Course not dumbass, you don't even know your name..."

He found it comforting to voice his thoughts aloud, even if it was chastising. He managed to tuck the strange appendages to his sides, making to task of walking bearable, though not by much. Once more removing his hair from his field of view, his large, vibrant, almost piercing blues eyes scanned his environment for hints on how to get out... "If there is a way out... Only trees, trees and more trees... And a rock... Maybe I'll call him Tom and just live out here. No no no... That's just the blood loss talking, besides Tom is a terrible name," he pondered, somewhat manically.

After trotting rather awkwardly in, what he presumed to be, the predawn darkness for some time, the sun, barely arriving at the horizon, shot rays of light across the sky. The dark navy sky began to give way to a lighter blue-gray, and there were heavy, indistinct shadows on the ground around him. A few minutes more, and the shapes of the branches and tree trunks became clearer, though still shrouded in darkness and the textures were muddled. The occasional small animal could be heard scurrying in the underbrush, probably beginning their morning search for food.

To the Pegasus' surprise, the Sun's morning glow suddenly glared throughout the sky, outlining the tree tops up high and silhouetting the birds chirping and calling out to each other. "Am I dead? I don't think I've ever seen a place this beautiful..." he pondered rather glumly. He perished the thought, as he doubted he'd be sent to the afterlife already on the verge of death. He felt a strange awareness creep into him. He noticed features in the forest that spoke volumes of its history. The tales of survival from the three-stroke scars about twenty feet high up the trees. He surmised that the forest must be extraordinarily old. Some trees, a few hundred years old, while others, extending over a hundred feet into the air, just short of the clouds, could be a thousand. The things they've seen, yet no one to tell it to. No mouth to speak, no ears that candidate listen...

They stood like monuments... Guardians... Forever watching over their kin, providing shelter and food for the animals. Even in death, as a large fallen trunk appeared home to several fascinating and strange species. The Stallion felt like an intruder, dooming himself to an even greater punishment with every step he took into the depths. The groans of the wood felt like warnings. He felt eyes were boring into the nape of his neck, but with quick glances around, he knew not from where. Thick ivy coated his path, and he found no way around. He tested their strength and found them very strong, yet supple. "This isn't gonna. Be easy..." he muttered dejectedly. Maneuvering his body through the vines, the thought eventually surfaced in his already panic-stricken brain, "What if these are really snakes and not vines?... SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT"

On that final thought he eventually forced, or rather, squirmed fearfully, through the veritable wall of ivy and landed, unceremoniously on his rump with a loud "OOFF." He took much longer than he thought to right himself as he found his hooves rather numb and clammy. With a glance behind him, he saw the reason. The path through the vines had large patches of red, and his wounds were seeping freely. He didn't have any thing to stench the flow, so he continued on at a less awkward yet brisker pace. "Gotta.. Unnngghh.. be quick... Won't last much longer like this"

The forest seemed to go on without end. He assumed he has travelled at least several miles, since he had been moving for around six hours. But some conditioned part of his brain told him it was possible he had been moving in a circle, and that the forest could very well continue on forever for all he was concerned. He had no idea where he was. It could very well be a different world, completely unpopulated. He hated that logical part... "I need some blind optimism, not logic..." Finally, after what seemed like forever, of his awkward quick-learned trot, the forest opened up quite a bit, with the trees becoming much shorter and farther apart letting more sunlight in through the canopy.

It appeared to be around eight o' clock judging from the angle of the sun. "That's a good sign" he said "But I probably should stop talking to myself, someone mightn't wanna help a schizophrenic... WHAT THE HELL AM I?" he finally decided to attack the question head-on. "Okay so hooves, WINGS? Oh right, saw those already.. Tail, sweet.. A talking Pegasus? What the hell is going on?" The throbbing in his head seemed to intensify tenfold causing him to fall over, clutching his skull, as if it were about to explode. "GAAAAHHH" After a few agonizing minutes, the pain eased enough for his normal thought processes to continue allowing him to observe his new environment.

He had arrived at a brook; a narrow stream flowed lazily, cutting through the forest floor haphazardly, with a fallen tree providing a make-shift arch around one length of the stream. The water reflected the rays of light, almost blinding the Stallion. It glistened gloriously, more so than any gem. The gentle trickling added to the sweet symphony of music echoing all around him, from the sweet singing of the birds to the subdued croaking of the frogs on the banks. Beautiful, but it only made the poor Pegusus' head hurt more, unable to appreciate the orchestra as much as he'd like. He took a moment to quench his ravenous thirst in the stream. Not to quickly, but with slow controlled sips. He knew in his current state, he'd throw up if he drank too quickly.

His predicament brightened considerably. "At least I'm not gonna die of thirst..." Maybe, not so considerably. He took the time to clean his wounds of dirt and his coat of dried blood, wincing as the cool water hit the deep gashes. He hadn't realized there were so many, or so deep. His headache always seemed to overpower everything else. He dunked his head under water, making the water murky with blood. After a bit of soaking, his headache lessened making him groan with relief. The area was still considerably swollen, and sensitive to touch. His wings were another story. One look at the strange additions and his head swam. They definitely hurt, but there was nothing he could do for them now.

His hair was, once more, plastered to his face... "I really need a haircut, but I'll explore my barber choices once I get out of here... I'm starting to get fed up of green and brown..." "Shouldn't be too hard to find a town or something... Just follow the river upstream... Or is it downstream? Oh well I've got a fifty-fifty shot..." Walking with an actual direction allowed him to cover more distance, now that he was properly motivated. However, after half an hour of trekking, his breathing became more and more strained and laboured.

Exhaustion and blood loss was creeping up on him. It seemed pointless to him now. He had no idea where he was, everything was so strange. For all he knew salvation was a mere dozen feet to his left or right and he'd never know. In this strange land, how would he know they'd even be willing to help, especially a strange creature such as himself. The sun, on his right shoulder, taunted him with his own shadow. Large, equine-shaped, his wings adding prominent lumps on his sides."What am I? Who am I?" The questions kept compounding and rattling around inside him. "Not even a name..." Everything taken from him, with little chance to get it back.

Black dots danced in front his eyes and his head swam sickeningly, causing him to collapse on his side, his hooves no longer able to support his weight. He felt as though the ground had him tied, unable to move, barely able to breathe. Every breath brought a sharp pain in his chest. "This can't be it... Not now... Not here..." Beautiful rays of sunlight broke through the canopy, landing gently on his face. Birds singing a rather melancholy tune seemed to circle him."At least I've got a view, and an audience..." he muttered as he allowed gently felt into the cold embrace of unconsciousness, the chirping of the birds and trickling of the stream seemingly following him into the afterlife, ultimately fading into the oblivion.

A lone zebra filly was wandering on the edge of her tribe's village. Her mother would yell at her if she found out but the river bank was the only place the get the shiny rocks for her collection. She had the biggest out of all her friends, because they didn't know where to look. The little filly enjoyed just walking in the forest, and talking to all the little birds and critters. She didn't mind if they couldn't talk back, just that they'd always be there to listen. Especially when her father gets angry, because she can't talk to anybody in the village about it.

He's really important, and they wouldn't like it when you say bad things about him. The animals are always there to listen, and she could've sworn they were nodding or shaking their little heads sometimes. She had to get back to her hut quickly or her mother would get mad, so she ran as fast as her stubby little legs would carry her. Her brown body moved swiftly through the undergrowth, the path memorized from her frequent visits. Her hair, done in a Mohawk style, rustled as she ran, the occasional leaf getting stuck. Her seas-green eyes darted about with that unique child-like curiousity, always trying to take in as much as possible. But a disturbance made her stop in her tracks. It sounded like heavy hoofsteps, the kind her father makes, so whoever was making them must've been really big.

She moved quietly, with tiny hoofsteps like a mouse, darting from bush to bush, to observe this big zebra. Maybe it'd be her friend? What she saw scared her but also fascinated her. Trotting clumsily near her brook was a strange looking Zebra with a stripe-less white coat and wings like a bird! Could you believe it? Her father used to talk about a kind of Zebra that could fly but she never believed him. Wait till her friends hear about this! But she was scared to talk to him. He was so big and he looked like he was in a bad fight... Maybe he made someone mad? Or maybe someone was just mean to him... He looks so sad.

He started saying something, and for a minute she thought he was talking to her. Her heartbeat calmed after she saw that he was talking to no one... "Hehehe he's funny," she said in a cute high-pitched voice, with a slight twisp on her S's. She yelped as she saw him fall to the ground and she thought he had tripped. She started to make her way slowly to him. He was lying on his side, and she could see he was hurt pretty bad, like almost as bad as that time she fell down the well in the village. His hair was now almost entirely covering his face.

"He snores really loud," she said with a confused turn of her head.

A young zebra paced purposefully in the small thatched-roof ward. She was young with the usual zebra-striped pattern, but in a much lighter palette of tan and an Earthy brown. A cutie mark of a staff with a serpent wrapped around, adorned her flank. She always had many patients to deal with on a daily basis, either a mischievous foal who decided to eat the pretty blue flower, or two Stallions hyped up on too much testosterone decide to mash skulls... Let them fight as they please but why leave her to deal with the concussions? She already had so much to deal with. Since Madame Zecora was chosen to be the village Shaman, Vaidya had to take over for her as healer. While she was very happy for the Madam, Shaman being a huge honour in their community, she missed the company of her mentor, and at times a mother. Even Vaidya's daughter, Ume, looked up to Madame as she would a Grandmother or Aunt. Ume... Vaidya loved her little girl to death but she could be such a troublemaker, though not as much as her father. Clan Leader Zo was highly respected in their community, for his harsh, to-the-point attitude and his tendency to cause Clan Wars over the smallest infarctions. Most recently, the neighbouring tribe had accidentally let a goat wander into their territory. Needless to say, Zo saw this as an act of "invasion" and saw fit to go to war. Thinking back to that moment, the zebra facehoofed in frustration.

While he was never the man she'd have wanted to marry, she had no choice in the matter. Arranged marriages were commonplace, and even expected in their society. She had no regrets though, for Zo gave had gifted her with a beautiful daughter. However, Zo did not condone her career path. He would rather her stay at home to raise Ume, but given Vaidya's skill as a healer and the village's need, he could not argue.. And he is a hard man to argue with. He was not very keen on her spending so much time with Madam Zecora, whom he thought was "too free thinking." She had always been a kind and well-respected mare, something of a village idol. Known for her incredible beauty and boundless perspective, she was something of a mother to everypony in the Clan. No one knows how old she really is, some elders remember her exactly as she is, even in the time of their youth. Most attribute it to her knowledge of herbs and potions, second-to-none. Others think of her as a Goddess, under the guise of a healer. When you hear her speak however, even the second seems possible. Her melodic rhymes seem to explain exactly what wears on your heart. She seems to know a cure to every ailment, from a runny nose to debilitating pains, even those of the mind. She has been known to act as counsellor, from bickering couples to broken warriors who have seen too much.

"How are you today Miss June?" The pained groans of the elderly mare broke her out of her reverie. She spoke in her usual kind, caring, almost singing voice. Some of her patients like to tell her they comeback just to hear her beautiful voice. "My chest pains me Vaidya, I fear this may be the End!" she moaned, rather melodramatically. "That's what you said last time, besides it's just a bit of heartburn. Nothing to worry about, I will get you some antacid." "Hmmpphhh... Maybe I would not have heartburn if you were a better cook" The wrinkly zebra with the dark, almost purple, coat and bright yellow stripes only slightly faded with bits of grey, blew a rather undignified raspberry at her attending. Vaidya smiled at her antics, always counting on June to cheer her up. "Has your son come to visit you yet?" Judging from the sad, distant look she received, she knew the answer. "Do not worry June, I'm sure he will come soon. There is always much to do as a Warrior." The old mare seemed to take her words to heart since she smiled thankfully. It pained her greatly to think that the poor old mare would not have much longer. She fought the tears threatening to break, and steeled herself with her healer's mask. Calm, focus, determination; all the thing needed to be a successful healer. She would not last long if she stopped to cry over every eventual loss, otherwise she would never get any work done, and her young heart would be torn by so many tragedies. She spent the next several hours replacing bedpans and soiled bed sheets, stopping only to catch her breath and stock up on potions.

Despites its taxing nature, she truly loved her job. Saving lives, and healing the sick was her passion, however, it stole time from her daughter.. sweet sweet Ume. Ume understood why her mother could not be around much, but Vaidya hoped she would not grow bitter or feel that she puts her job ahead of her. She was doubtful of this, as Ume was far too sweet a girl, and she knew how much she loved her daughter, despite how much of a hoof-ful she could be. She always had a knack for getting into trouble without meaning to, but one look into those bright, innocent, leaf green eyes made it impossible to do anything but cuddle her. Speaking of Ume, Vaidya glanced at the Sun out the window. It was getting late, and Ume hadn't been to see her yet. She hoped she wasn't in the forest again. It terrified her to think of the animals lurking in the shadows while her sweet little girl was trotting carelessly past. It terrified her so much that she even started packing up to go looking for her. While the young zebra was replacing potion bottles, she heard a voice that rattled her to her very core, filling her with dread. Her motherly instincts screamed at her, as she heard Ume's high-pitched screaming echoing though the village. "MOMMMMYYYYY!" The little filly was running at full speed, which in retrospect isn't very fast for one with such stubby little hooves. She nimbly avoided her neighbours balancing water jugs on their heads. Curious villages began to peer out their huts to see what the commotion was about. "What is it little on?! What are you yelling about?" chastised her mother. Ume took a deep breath before she explained in rapid fire words.

"Iwaswalkingintheforrestcolle ctingrocksbutthenIheardsomep onywalkingandhesoundedreally reallyloudbutwhenIlookeditwa safunnylookingzebrawithoutan ystripesandwithwingsandhewas talkingtohimselfbuthewashurt reallybadandIdon'tthinkhe'sbreathingsogood! PLEASE HELP HIM MOMMY!" How she managed to say all that on one lungful of air, no one would ever know. Vaidya felt her eye twitch after the outburst and her head throbbed trying to interpret what she assumed were words. It dawned on her after a moment, her eyes widening in surprise... and a little excitement. *A Pegasus in Aarde? This is incredible! Oh I do hope we can reach him in time.. But what is he doing here?* Zo came thundering past the huts, apparently to investigate the disturbance, onlookers shrinking from his crushing gaze. His heavy steps seemed to shake the very ground, his presence inciting the "fight or flight" response. But Vaidya has been married to him for too long to be intimidated, even by his booming voice. "**What is going on here?**" he roared. While he may seem angry, this was merely his normal, gruff speaking voice. Nonchalantly, the healer replied, "Little Ume discovered an injured Pegasus in the forest, I was just abo-" "**A PEGASUS?! This is it.. The invasion we have been waiting for from... the Equestrians!**"

"No you have expected it, while we were all very happy with trading with those peaceful people. It is just a pony who is lost and hurt, now if you'll excuse me-"

Her fellow Zebras backed away from her, stunned by her callous tone with which she spoke to their leader in. "**YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN SU-**" He received the worst death stare of his entire life. Entire armies had fallen to his feet, hydras slain by his very hooves, he thought he feared nothing, until the day he married her. He gulped nervously but a look of stubborn pride was still apparent, although it was hiding a deep fear for the mare that held his stallionhood in an almost literal vice. "Sorry sweetheart..." he mumbled unintelligibly to the surprise of the gathering of villagers who were wondering what sort of witchcraft she had used on their, usually, painfully stubborn and ignorant Leader."I will need two of your strongest stallions, while I fetch a stretcher," said the mare. Unused to being ordered around, he grumbled several rather profane words and called out to two of his guards. Vaidya instructed her daughter to stay by the hut, to which she begrudgingly obeyed. Within minutes, the group were bolting through the forest toward the Pegasus. It did not take long to reach him. One look at the Stallion and Vaidya felt her stomach sink. She had her work cut-out for her. He was in extremely bad shape, apparent from his erratic and laboured breathing and the trail of blood leading several hundred feet upstream. "Hmmmph... He's a strong one to have travelled that far" he grunted. She was not sure if Zo was impressed or inconvenienced.

The sun was beginning to dip, so they worked quickly placing him on the stretcher. He mumbled something in his unconscious state, but Vaidya had too much work ahead of her to care. Back at the medical hut, little Ume was waiting patiently outside for any news on her new friend. Inside, the Vaidya and Madam Zecora worked feverishly to save the injured Pony. "His heart is strong and beating, but his body is waning." Her rhythmic voice not as comforting as she'd hoped in this situation. It was a miracle the Pegasus had survived as long as he had with injuries as extensive as they were. He had multiple broken wings, not to mention the deep gashes that running along his sides and chest and his mangled wings. While they had no experience with his kind, it was a relatively simple matter of shifting the tiny bones in his wings back into place and bandaging them tightly. In that time, he was given various salves and potions to ease his pain but it barely took the edge off. Guards had to be called in to hold him steady while they set his bones, and even in his state, they found him to be incredibly strong.

Beads of cold sweat ran down his face, his sopping mane obscuring his face, but his eyes shone through... half-lidded, stricken in agony. After several grueling hours of work, Vaidya and Madam Zecora finally had him stabilized. He asleep, though rather fitfully. Ume had fallen asleep just outside the Pegasus' room, drooling slightly on the chair. The cute scene helped ease her stress. "There is something strange about this pony, It might be best we not leave him lonely" The young healer had not noticed the wise Shaman by her side. "Where do you think he came from Madam?" Vaidya inquired. "I am sure we can ask when he is awake, If he does not object, We have not seen many of his kind here, 'Tis very rare, But Equestrians are peaceful ponies, He should make for nice company." Zecora's words put her mind at ease. She was always wary of strangers, even among her own kind. She had never seen an Equestrian before, and while exciting, he scared her. She knew nothing about him, his life... his intentions... "You are tired Vaidya, Leave him in my care, Take your girl to bed, And I will see to his need." "Oh but Madam Zecora, I am sure you are far too bu-" Zecora silenced her with a hoof. Vaidya smiled gratefully, and Zecora took her in a motherly embrace. "Rest."

She took Ume on her back as she trotted lethargically to her home. Zecora sat patiently by the stranger's bed, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He was finally sleeping peacefully.


	2. Chapter 1- Night Terrors

**CHAPTER 1**

**Night Terrors **

_**997 AN**_

"Had enough?" asked the gruff, uncaring voice of the monstrous stallion. His hoof aimed threateningly at the pony strapped to cold, steel chair. "Funny..." the Pegasus said coolly, spitting blood to the side, "That's what your mother said," rather arrogantly. The brutal stallion rammed him with a hard right jab to the side of his face that hit like a train. Spittle and blood plastered the walls around him. The torturer grimaced. He'd been at it for hours and so far the Pegasus was uncooperative. He'd lasted far longer than any other pony, and barely seemed phased, though his body was a mass of bruises and slashes. He enjoyed his job, yes, but the joy faded away after the first few hours of weathering the pony's constant barrage of sarcasm and mockery. The resolute stallion impressed him, though not enough to stop. He still had a job to do, and he'd keep at it until the Pegasus was a bloody pulp if need be.

An eerie silence followed, punctuated briefly by the bound pony's heavy, pained breathing. His right eye was long since swollen shut, and blood streamed from his forehead into his one good eye, effectively blinding him. The huge Earth pony responsible for his wounds, hulked around a table layered with hideous instruments of torture. His dark, unfeeling gaze caught to a wickedly-sharp three pronged blade, which he now held in his clenched jaw. The Pegasus' eyes darted fearfully to the new tool of his pain, but steeled himself as the Earth-pony strode toward him. His purposeful, menacing grin spoke volumes. The Pegasus grit his teeth as the knife drew closer... and closer... breaking skin... until the wooden door burst open and a little colt scrambled in.

The strapped pony breathed a sigh of relief. "Awww it was just getting fun! I'll just hang here." The torturer flashed him a murderous look, which was shared to the young page who shrunk back in fear of the larger stallion. "Umm sorry Sir, but it's urgent." "It had better be, for your sake..." He flashed the knife meaningfully, replacing it next to the other tools of his trade. "Don't think you got away you piece of shit," he snarled. "Don't keep me waiting!" flashing the enraged Earth Pony his most winning smile.

With a heave, the interrogator slammed the door to the chamber closed. The hard crack of wood against cobblestone echoed endlessly, the pony clenched his teeth as the sound rang painfully in his sensitive ears. The Pegasus took a deep breath, in relief. Savouring his first few painless moments he's had for a while. His heart beat audibly in his chest; fast, almost like hoofsteps, as if it too was trying to escape the torment.

_Calm down Dawn... Won't do to start panicking now... You should've done that hours ago..._

In truth, his respite would not last much longer. He took deep breaths to steady himself, since his hoofs were visibly shaking beneath the restraints. Swallowing hard, he took stock of his situation.

_Trapped, no chance for rescue, evil pony with sharp knives waiting to carve you up... Sounds like a Tuesday. _

Sparse, barely smoldering, torches dotted the walls, offered dim lighting to his surroundings. The chamber was a rather simple cobblestone affair, though steel cages hung from the ceiling. Bits of rag and rotting flesh hung to the rusted bars. He gagged. He wondered if they bothered to give the poor soul a burial. He shook his head from his stupor. He'd mourn for the lost later. He had a more pressing matter, one which was currently gouging painful lines into his hooves. The more he struggled, the more it dug and bled.

Magic had failed him for the first time in his life. His first attempt at escape, he called upon his will in order to break the bonds holding him. Instead, he felt the energy rebound against an invisible barrier. The feedback he received was painful to say the least. He compared it to being in a lightning storm with a metal rod. They were wise to his talents.

_I should've expected that... So STUPID!_

He knew he could not muscle out of his restraints without seriously injuring himself, so he had to find another way. Even if he did escape, the door was still locked, which was without a doubt magically barred. Only the key would open it. Suddenly a planned formed. Crazy. Practically suicidal. But it was his only chance.

_Wait... _

So he waited, patiently passing the time by counting the embers falling from the torch.

I have to time this perfectly, or else...

He suppressed a shudder, as grim images of the Interrogator's new methods of punishment flooded his mind.

_No... This will work... I will not die here_

He steeled himself with stubborn resolve. If anything, he would always make sure things went his way, which it usually did. From either luck or skill, he did not know. He was just grateful. Now, he was counting on it, more than ever.

He felt rather than heard the heavy hooffalls of the approaching stallion. The vibrations were enough to cause dirt to fall from the ceiling. As expect, the door swung open, slamming into the wall, shaking the room. The hung cages, swinging ominously overhead. He approached with an unnerving smile toward Dawn. The Pegasus simply smiled in return, twiddling his hooves like a filly, unphased by his torturer's reappearance.

"I was wondering if you forgot about me, I was getting lonely," Dawn said painfully cheerily. "I enjoy our talks, even if they're interuppted by my screaming."

The stallion's smile disappeared in an instant, replaced with his usual grimace. He massaged his temples. His few moments of succor from the annoying pony did not seem enough. But he had a plan to shut him up. His boss, the Lord had ordered him to use any means necessary to extract the information from the Pegasus. He walked over to a fire spit, re-igniting it with a flame stick.

Dawn eyed him carefully, attempting not to betray his growing dread. The interrogator pulled a brand from a pile and placed it into the hearth. Almost instantly, it turned a frightening red. Dawn's heart thudded in his chest, like the frantic beat of drums. The hot iron drew closer, and closer... It's red glow reflecting in his cerulean eyes.

_**1000 AN**_

He was jolted awake; a cold sweat glistened off his pale white coat. His breath came in frantic, fleeting gasps. He raised himself into a sitting position, resting his head on his outstretched hooves. The fluffy cloud he laid on had lost its comfort through the night. He breathed deeply the frigid morning air. Celestia's Sun was barely cresting the horizon, her glorious yellow rays peeking shyly from behind the mountain peaks. Its bright hues coalesced with the deep purples of the night. They surrendered gladly, and Celestia's domain spread throughout Equestria. Her theatre open to the public, and he had the best seat.

From his perch, his view went on for miles in every direction, unobscured by any other clouds. Lush forest spread out for miles, as far as his gaze would carry, though a mist hung just below the canopy. Glancing down, he saw that the cloud that served poorly as his bed, through no fault of its own, too was shrinking. He yawned deeply, extending his hooves and long wings to their fullest, savouring the feeling of muscle and tendon stretching and the delicious popping of his joints from inactivity. An old scar, running along his neck-line, seemed to stretch across his neck when he twisted, as though three-clawed beast had attempted to decouple his head. As well, one had. The three deep lines were very apparent on his pale white coat, though mottled with grey.

A passing cold stream of air sent a shiver through him, and he pulled the ends of his black cloak tighter to shield himself. Already the convections were picking up, becoming a continuous stream. His black hair flapped like a veil of shadows. He cast his gaze down, toward the treeline. He tightened the strap of his saddlebag. It contained everything he owned in the world. The contents may seem worthless to the uneducated, aside from his rather hefty coin purse. In truth, the wrinkled, leather-bound scripts held more value than the money, ten times over. He had fought horrid creatures, as though born from Tartarus itself, for the knowledge held within the tomes. And they were well worth it. An herb pouch was a staple for anyone even thinking of venturing way from succor, for it had saved him and others on many occassions. His skill in making such poultices was learnt from experience, his own mentor and even the tomes bound in animal hide.

He took a step from the cloud keeping him aloft, as one would casually step to a lower stair. Wind howled past him on his descent, his dark cloak whipping discordantly. The canopy fast approached and, mere moments before he would become a veritable pile of mush and bone, his wings tensed; powerful muscle tightening, extending fully, effectively slowing his descent. Nevertheless, he hit the ground with a tremendous shockwave that rippled through the air around him, shaking the branches as though a sudden gale had struck. It vibrated through his bones, and he savoured the fire that lanced through his hooves, though he was no more harmed than a child who tripped. The rush of adrenaline made his stunt worth it, his heart pounding with a feral glee.

How else can one get stronger if one does not push one's self to their limits? Years of such conditioning had made Dawn's bones, though hollow for Pegasi, as strong as tempered steel. Already the pain had subsided to a minor ache. He tightened the ties to his cloak, pulling the hood over his head. The shadow of the hood covered his face completely, though his piercing eyes shone through, almost frighteningly so, like the going eyes of a predator hiding in the darkness. He trotted for what seemed like miles. The forest was extremely humid, and heat radiated around him, though he was unphased. Not a single bead of sweat, even with the thick, black shroud. He seemed to walk with a cold, threatening detachment, like a wolf on the prowl; his head bowed low as if daring others to strike him, his hooves carefully placed, avoiding every rock and root. His head didn't move to betray that he was observing his surroundings, though his eyes darted swiftly, hungrily consuming the barest detail. It paid to be wary of one's surroundings in the Everfree Forest. At the thought, he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

He risked a glance, turning his head, only to be rewarded with a pair of glowing eyes not unlike his own, though narrower and much more feral. Glowing white fangs bared at him. Dawn did not stop, nor did he show any indication that he was scared or even cared. The glowing eyes circled him, joined by its brethren, its maw open in a similarly hostile display. Within seconds, half a dozen Timber Wolves strode around him evenly, though none dared cross his path, lest they strike a challenge. He continued his trek undeterred, scoffing his disdain. The wooden predators snarled in response, sensing his contemptuous tone, clearly insulted.

_Is that was I've become? Feared by even wolves..._

Part of him felt thrilled by the notion, but another... older part of him, wondered how far he'd risen... or fallen. He wondered if it all was worth it, if he was doomed to be shunned by even the creatures of darkness; to gain all this power, to only use it to protect cowardly strangers who came begging for his help, only to spit in his wake. He made many friends on his journey, nonetheless. Some he even thought he loved. But their only fault was that they were close to him. It became their undoing. His reminiscences ached his heart, the guilt almost too much to bear. At one point it had been, so he locked his heart away, though Dawn feared one may get close to him as did the ones who came before. He feared that one may reopen it again only to find that the hurt and regret festered like a wound beneath a bandage. He feared he would be their undoing. He feared he may not be able to protect them. He feared he may not be whole after that.

He shook his head from his reverie, before he got trapped in perpetual self-pity. Mist seemed to seep from the ground, parting around his hooves. The air was wrought with the sickly-sweet smell of rotting wood, the detritus beneath his hooves becoming softer and more pliant, until his hooves began sinking in. A little at first, until the taste of walking became more arduous. He grimaced when he noticed his hooves had become caked in rancid muck. He was hoping to enjoy the sights of the forest a little more despite his wolf companions, who had backed off though were still glaring at him, concealed in the underbrush. The trees stood towering above him, though the canopy blocked most of the light, filtering the rest in a hazy, ghoulish hue, adding to the mystique, and intimidating nature, of the Everfree. Few dared to thread here, due in part to the obvious dangers, what with predators like the ones currently salivating over Dawn, but also the stories and rumours behind it. Ponies simply did not understand it.

It was not chaos nor was it order. It simply did not wish to be ruled by anyone. The will of the forest soon affected its functions. The plants germinated on their own, the animals followed their own food chain, fending for themselves and even the clouds followed their own haphazard, unpredictable routes. He spread his glorious wings, pale white like his coat, though the feathered tips a mottled black. With a powerful beat, he sent a gust rocketing through the brush, and with second, he propelled himself skyward through the lush canopy. For a moment he was dazed by the sun, having spent many hours in the dim lighting. When his vision cleared, he was greeted by a sight he would never tire of. An endless expanse of green lay before him. It spread out, covering peaks many miles high. Their snow-capped crests no more hindering the living monoliths than a fish does a river.

He soared over the treeline at frightening speeds, the canopy soon becoming a green blur melding with the earthy brown of the dirt and bark. He flew over a stark marsh. The treeline ended abruptly, the noble ferns and oaks giving way to sparse mangroves. An oak tree stood at the centre of the bog, bubbling muddy water betraying the presence of a creature beneath the surface. A wickedly sharp, reptilian tail curled tightly around the trunk of the dead oak. Dawn hovered there for a moment, though he knew without a doubt, what lay beneath. A pair of eyes peered at him from the murky depths. He matched its gaze evenly, a test of wills. He almost found himself getting lost in the amber glare until two more pairs revealed themselves on either side. He flew on without giving it any further consideration. It would be a simple matter to kill it, but the hydra was merely surviving. Living day to day, as it must've done for centuries, even before the marsh was formed. Dawn found he respected the creature and his respect did not come easy.

His stomach grumbled discontentedly. He laughed heartily. He had spent a good part of the day musing, only to realise he hadn't eaten since he'd awoken. While he was hoping to make it to a town or hamlet before sundown, he knew it was unavoidable. He was likely miles from the nearest pony, let alone town. Though, he pondered, a town might very well lay behind the mountainous spire. He noted curiously that near the top of the range, was a huge cavern. The inside was hidden behind the shadow of the mouth. He'd check it out tomorrow. For now he found a clearing and set out making his dinner. Already Her Sun was cresting the skyline, the sky a fantastical shade of twilight purple, and a subdued pink.

He checked his meagre supplies. He had enough for one full meal, though afterward he'd have to either visit a town quickly or resort to eating berries. He still had bad memories of his first time foraging in the Everfree. His tongue never felt the same after that. After eating his fill of a quick but rich vegetable stew, cooked over a fireside, he pondered whether to continue on. He was not tired in the slightest but it looked to be a beautiful night, so he decided to star gaze for a few minutes before continuing on. He once again rose up into the sky on his powerful wings, leaping onto a low-lying cloud in a single beat. He splayed his wings and hooves as he laid on his back, his cloak falling over the edges.

His eyes, set in their usual cool detachment, began to soften, revealing the pony beneath. He sighed, drawing air deep again, tasting the night air. No two are the same, as with the stars. Luna creates a masterpiece each night, always outdoing herself. He gazed at each constellation, already drawing out the invisible lines in his mind. Her records in the immortal bodies spoke as much as any book. Ponies did not realise the artistry and passion in the night. Before her return, the nights had felt plain, the same photograph merely glanced upon each day... only a symbol of when to bed down.

But now, Luna had made it so much more. A time of reflection, to look to their day and vow to make it better the next, as Luna does each night. Her stars always brighter, Her Moon more lively, he could practically feel the glow of the moon on his coat. A tingle that began lulling him to sleep. His eyes became heavier, as did his limbs. His breathing slowed, becoming deeper.

He found himself back in a forest, though it was unlike any he had ever seen. The trees were of the blackest black, like pillars of charcoal though they were unburnt. He could not see the end of their reach; the canopy blanketed in a thick fog, blocking out the sky. Fields of light brown grass swayed around him, along a non-existent breeze. However the colours were almost borderline grey. The light that pierced the fog above seemed to sap the colour from everything around him, as though an artist mixed the palette of the forest with shades of grey. He took a cautious step forward. His hoof crumpled the dry grass beneath him with the sound of paper, but in the silence of the forest it seemed to intensify. It echoed around him, soon distorting into something resembling a screech. It pained his ears, forcing him to press his hooves into them in a feeble attempt to drown out the terrifying sound. In an instant, silence blanketed the forest once more.

For a moment he thought he'd gone deaf, his ears feeling as though cotton were shoved in. He dreaded his next step. To his relief, there was no other sound despite his own shuffling hooves as he trotted on. A mist clung to the air around him, hindering his visibility to only a few feet. It was unnerving when trees seemed to appear out of thin air, and for all he knew maybe they did. The thought never occurred to him of how he got there, his dread and curiosity overpowering all logic. His ears pricked at a sound, faint, but unmistakable. He'd heard it too many times before. A child was crying. He could not locate the source, for the sobs were echoing around him, making it seem as if it were coming from everywhere. He was beginning to panic now. He wanted nothing more than to help this child. He felt a twinge in his heart every time he heard the child's plight.

He continued his trot, though more urgently. The child's cries grew louder and louder, the incentive making him increase his pace until he was flat-out galloping. The black pillars blurred past him, until they vanished. He had entered a clearing, where the brown grass stood still and rigid. In the center a filly was huddled, with its back toward him. Her hooves were wrapped around her chest as though she were trying to comfort herself. Her tiny body was wracked with fits of sobbing.

"Hello?"

The child did not acknowledge Dawn's presence, it's cries continuing just as frantically.

"Hey, are you alright?" His voice was soft and concerned. He was beginning to wonder what could've possibly happened to the filly to put her in such a state. He inched his way toward her, to see if she was hurt. Her grey mane was uneven and frayed, and she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Hey..." He reached out with a concerned hoof, resting it on her shoulder. Her weeping stopped, as did her shaking. Slowly she turned over to look at the pony who disturbed her suffering. What Dawn saw made him double back with a loud gasp.

She was staring at him... with eyes that weren't there. Her eyelids were shredded, bits of skin dangled over her empty sockets. Vessels and muscle hung loosely from the socket, dried blood clinging to the soft coat of her face. Scratches extended all around her eyes, up to her brow and down to her cheeks.

Every nerve in his body told him to run, but he ignored the growing fear and pushed down the revulsion threatening his stomach.

"Wh-what happened? Please let me help you." He knew no spell could possibly help her sight, but at least he could ease her pain and heal the wound. Once more, he extended a caring hoof toward the filly. Now it was her turn to jump back in fear. The same terrifying screech resounded, though much clearer. It was the shriek of a raven. The filly's face contorted into one of pure fear. Small black birds began circling them. She added her own terrified screams to the cacophony. She back-peddled away from Dawn, stumbling to her hooves to escape her tormentors. Dawn moved to chase after her, but the birds too gave chase.

Dark blurs zipped past him , as he followed the wounded filly back into the foreboding woods. Despite her tiny legs and her lack of sight, he was hard-pressed to keep pace. She dodged trees effortlessly, while he found himself stumbling more often than not. The birds were nipping at his heels, squawking madly.

"LEAVE ME ALONG! PLEASE! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" she screamed. The birds began attacking Dawn, clawing at him, carving bloody lines into his naked flesh. He ignored it, willing his hooves to go faster. Already they were aching from the effort, though the filly still kept at her panicked pace, though he inched closer and closer.

"WAIT! STOP! I WON'T LET THEM HURT YOU!" Dawn shouted back, trying to calm her down.

"**IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**"

The forest ended once more, but he was staring at the edge of a cliff. The filly ran on, oblivious to the danger.

"NO STOP!"

Too late for the filly met empty air beneath her hooves, plummeting down the steep rock face. She didn't make a sound as she fell. No screaming, she simply resigned herself to her fate. He leapt after her, the rush of air stinging his eyes. The filly was just ahead of him. He curved his wings around his body to cut through the air. He felt the moist drops of her tears hitting his face. The ground was rapidly approaching. He would have no time to slow his descent when he reached her. Pulling her on top of him in a tight embrace, he wrapped his wings protectively around her tiny body like a cocoon, to cushion her fall. He shut his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as the unforgiving earth drew closer... and closer.

Wind roared past him, as he plummeted hundreds of feet to the forest floor. He had been tossing and turning during his nightmare-addled slumber, so much that he threw himself off the side of the cloud. His eyes were still tightly shut, trapped within the horrors of his mind. As he breached the canopy, vines tangled around rapidly descending form, effectively slowing him down. The jarring pull of the vines was enough to awaken him from his stupor. He flared his wings, lowering himself carefully to the ground. His heart was beating painfully in his chest. His hooves and wings trembled visibly, from the left-over adrenaline or fear he wasn't sure. He sat on his haunches, taking deep, though shaky, breaths to calm himself. The images from his nightmare were still fresh in his mind, a painful reminder of why he had to push himself, but also of one much worse. A realization that shocked him to his core. He pulled his cloak tightly, burying his face in his shaking hooves.

And he wept.

_I can never save them all... _


End file.
